


Little Elfling Lost Part 2

by orphan_account



Series: Little Elfling Lost [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Legolas and Bilbo meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Little Elfling Lost. Legolas meets Bilbo again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Elfling Lost Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [save the sharks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=save+the+sharks).



> Timelines are off yes I know :(

**45 years later**  
“Father, they say Bilbo Baggins is in their company!” said Legolas.  
“Did we capture a hobbit? No. Dwarfs lie, Legolas. Don’t believe them.” Said Thranduil.  
“You said you were in his debt. Can you not give them the benefit of the doubt?”  
“I am grateful to Bilbo and his mother but not enough so that I will release dwarfs that only say Bilbo is in their company,”  
“Father—“  
“No, Legolas.”  
****  
The next time Legolas got a chance to speak to one of the dwarfs, he took it.  
“Which one are you?” he whispered through the cell door.  
“Kili.”  
“Kili, if you want to be released, tell Bilbo Baggins to show himself.” Said Legolas.  
“Why would that get us released? I may not be the smartest dwarf, but I’m not stupid.”  
“Bilbo and his mother rescued me when I was very young. My father is indebted to him and if he reveals himself and asks my father to release you, he will.”  
“I don’t trust you.”  
“Fine, rot in the dungeons.”  
Kili did not say anything to anyone else, and Bilbo eventually managed to break the dwarfs out.  
****  
Legolas did not like guard duty. Especially when there was almost no chance anything would happen. He was on guard duty outside the camp of the men of Lake-Town and the elves of Mirkwood. They were camped outside of Erebor, waiting for Thorin to give in and give the men their fair share of the treasures of Erebor.  
Suddenly, he heard a splash.  
“That was no fish!” he said as he walked with his patrol toward the river.  
“There is a spy about. Hide your lights! They will help him more than us, if it is that queer little creature that is said to be their servant.” Said another elf in his patrol.  
“Servant, indeed!” snorted a voice in the darkness. “Let’s have a light! I am here, if you want me!” he said, slipping out from behind a rock.  
“Are you Bilbo?” asked Legolas.  
“I am indeed.”  
“Do you remember me?”  
“What is your name?”  
“Legolas Greenleaf,”  
“Of course I remember you! You have changed quite a bit, I must say. Last I saw you, you were shorter than me!”  
Legolas smiled, remembering the week he and the hobbit had spent together. “What brings you out of the mountain, and so late at night?”  
“I have business with your father and Bard of Laketown.”  
“Do you now?”  
“My business is my own, even to an old friend such as you.”  
“Very well, we shall go to see my father and Bard.”  
****  
“You see, father! The dwarfs were not lying! They really were travelling with Bilbo!” said Legolas.  
“Hmmph,” said Thranduil. “What is your business, Bilbo Baggins?”  
“I brought something you and Bard might find useful,” said Bilbo, pulling the Arkenstone out of his coat.  
Even the usually nonchalant Thranduil was shocked.  
After the initial shock wore off, Thranduil said “How is this yours to give? I do not believe Thorin would give anyone this.”  
“Well, err, it’s not actually mine… You see, I found it when I was speaking to Smaug and never told anyone… But I think it will help you more than me, as a bargaining piece. I would rather not sit up in the mountain and starve, thank you,” said Bilbo.  
Thranduil and Bard raised their eyebrows.  
“Fine, if you don’t want it, I’ll go back to the mountain!” said Bilbo indignantly.  
“No, no. Thank you, Master Baggins. It appears I am even more in your debt than before,” said Thranduil.  
“You two have met before?” asked Bard.  
“Yes, long ago Legolas and I were visiting Rivendell, and I foolishly allowed him to go riding with Elrond’s sons and Glorfindel, and he got lost. Bilbo and his mother rescued him and took care of him. I have been in his debt since,” said Thranduil.  
Bard shook his head. “It is a strange world,” he said.  
“I should be getting back to the mountain,” said Bilbo nervously. “They’ll figure out that I’m gone if I don’t hurry.”  
“Legolas will escort you back,” said Thranduil.  
Legolas took the opportunity to catch up with Bilbo.  
“It seems Elrond was right, about you at least,” said Legolas. “I think the dwarfs will soon retake Erebor, thanks to you.”  
Bilbo nodded “However, if what he said about you is true, I think you will have a much more important part than I, if you are indeed destined to go on a quest with the supposed savior of Middle-Earth.”  
“What strange fate it is,” said Legolas.  
“Indeed,” said Bilbo. “You shouldn’t go any further, you might be spotted.”  
“Farewell, old friend. Until we meet again,” said Legolas.  
“We will meet again, I can feel it,” said Bilbo, before running back to the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
